6868 Hulk's Helicarrier Breakout
This is my biggest marvel super heroes set(batcave is biggest in the whole series that i have though)I got this along with 6865.Ok so let's start: Minifigures Ok so this comes with 3 minifigures and a big minifigure Hulk.This is my list from favorites to least favorites: Hulk:He is my favorite.He is smaller than expected but he did have a cool function where you can hold a minifigure in each hand.His hair is isn't removable(not a big deal).The two BIG complaints i have is 1.No purple pants even though he's base off the movie. 2.His legs can't move.I think 4 out of 5 Hawkeye:He is my 2nd favorite.He has bruce wayne's hair in orange which is cool.He has printed legs too.Plus as a bonus,Back printing!.Bonus number 2 is double-Sided face!(i like goggle version better).His other face has a mad face without goggles.he has a cool bow and arrow too.I only have one complaint-His bow and arrow can't fit in the cockpit.Not really a big deal.4.5 out of 5 Thor:My next to least favorite.He has Dastan's hair in blonde and double sided face.His first face is a bland non-amused look.Other one is angry look.He comes with a cool hammer used in the monster fighters theme in the future.he also has Dark blue legs and also red cape.3.5 out of 5 Loki:Least favorite of all.Not because he comes in two other sets.He has bruce wayne's face(lego's being lazy) and plus NO double sided face or back printings.Cool hat made of rubber.he has weird torso and leg prinings which i don't understand..3 out of 5 Hawkeye's Jet Surprisingly bigger than thought.This covers up baggie 1.It has 4 flick-fire missles(lego puts them in almost every set now put nice touch right?).Cool wings that lay on the bigger wings.Exploding cockpit function is very unique(lego finally came up with something original).Can't fit Both hawkeye and bow and arrow.I give Jet 4.5 out of five for that. Loki's Holding Cell This is baggie two.It contains a cool breaking out function.Loki doesn't have alot of room but not a big deal.Above that is a window and two computers.It would be funny if hawkeye would be palying space invaders during a brick film.Even has a seat for thor too.All in all 4.5 The two other sides so this covers up the final baggie 3.Octan oil canasters can shoot out.Here is one suggestion-lego could make where hulk could pick them up.Cool windows(the same as batcave computer screens)Well last but least is the staff holder.It holds loki's staff which is a nice touch. Suggestions Could come with one more minifigures like alien soldier and a getwawy hovercraft or bruce banner and a hulk trnsformation chamber simalar to the batcave's. The Final decision So this is not as good as the 50 dollar set in dc(because that set had 5 figs 4 of which are exclusive).A good set if you can't afford quinjet.So i give this a 4.0 because of alot of play features some flaws but in the end,i wanna give this set a 4.5 but i just can't so 4.0. Thanks-User:Mr.Brick Category:Mr.Brick's Reviews